A female type connecting terminal of the kind mentioned above is provided within a housing and is used to establish the electrical connection by receiving a cooperating male type connecting terminal. When the male type connecting terminal is inserted into the female type connecting terminal, the female type connecting terminal is pushed backwardly. In order to prevent the female type connecting terminal from being removed out of the housing, a connecting portion of the connecting terminal is engaged with a resilient locking lance provided in the housing.
In order to keep the connecting terminal 1 within the housing, a stabilizer portion 3 extending in a longitudinal direction is provided on an upper wall of a connecting portion 2 as illustrated in FIG. 7, said stabilizer portion 3 serving to prevent a swinging motion of the connecting terminal 1 within the housing. The stabilizer portion 3 also serves to prevent an erroneous insertion of the connecting terminal 1 into the housing, and the connecting terminal could not be inserted in an up side down fashion.